The Darker Path
by Cursed Secrets
Summary: Before Sasuke leaves the village Naruto finds a terrible secret. It is one that he cannot keep his head high about. So instead of walking in the light will our Naruto choose to run in the dark?
1. Chapter 1:Forever Broken

Disclaimer: Naruto Now and forever not mine

Chapter 1: Forever Broken

Uchiha Sasuke was on his way to the gate of Konoha. He already encountered Sakura. He didn't care though. He left her and her tears behind him along with the rest of the village. All that was important to him was his goal. That's all he needed to focus on.

As he reached the gate he saw Naruto. As he walked up he glared at Naruto.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Naruto didn't even look up. "You're not trying to stop me are you?"

"Not like it matters anymore." Naruto just looked down. "You never cared before."

Naruto's head was down. Even Sasuke had to admit this wasn't like his usual self. His eyes were empty and there was no emotion on his face. Not his trademark grin, not anger or sadness. Nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" His lips formed a smirk. "You look like me."

Naruto completely ignored this comment.

"What not talking to me are you? That's a change." Still nothing.

"What we aren't still upset about what happened earlier are we?" There it was. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes when Sasuke said that, verifying it was true.

"I always expected you to keep your head up." Sasuke moved forward but stopping right beside Naruto. "Guess your lower than I expected."

Naruto didn't say anything but instead grabbed Sasuke's throat. He pinned him up against a wall with his other hand grasping a kunai directly at Sasuke's neck.

"So you're allowed to be gloomy? You never talk to anyone and yet I am lower? How would you feel if the people you trusted most used you up? Planned to use you more and kill you afterwards? Sure your entire clan died but did they ever betray you? Did they ever pretend to always be there? To believe in you when no one else did? That every act of kindness anyone has ever shown you was all a lie." He let go of Sasuke at this moment.

"No. you haven't. You have a reason to go on. You only have to hate and kill one person. You can focus on what's next." His stance saddens. "But what about me? Any option I ever had is now gone. You have a future, whether it's good or bad. Where I have no choice but to let them do what they please with me. What am I suppose to do. Well, not that you care anyway."

Sasuke looked at him all the while. Why should he care what happened to Naruto? He was the dead last, the dobe. Sasuke never cared about him before and yet when he looked at him he saw something. Something that reminded Sasuke of himself. Something he knew that was aching for revenge.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Sasuke finally said.

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto looked up with hatred. Sasuke just smirked.

"You want a reason to go on? Try revenge."

"Revenge?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a questioning eye.

"Yeah, take my advice it is great motivation." He moved closer. "You can see that right is set. Let those who wronged you, used you in your case, see what happens when they mess with you."

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm a avenger."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke stood up.

"Let's make a deal Naruto. I'll help with you vengeance if you help me with mine." He offered his hand.

"Why would you want me around? If I recall it we can't stand each other."

"I have a feeling we won't have that problem." He smirked. "You seem much easier to hang around when you aren't smiling like an idiot." Naruto glared but thought about it. No one was here anymore. No one who thought good of him anyway.

"Fine," He shook Sasuke's hand. "But we aren't going anywhere near Orochimaru. I don't think he has the power we need anyway."

"Oh, and why not?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"I have seen the senin in action and I believe that they are all as powerful as each other but not stronger than each other. I we seek help I want it from the best. I want to take down one of them remember?"

"Why Naruto that actually makes sense." Curious this time, " So what's the plan."

"I tell you on the way. Let's just get out of here."

"So Naruto does that make you an avenger?" Naruto smirked for the first time.

"I do believe it does."

They race from the gate leaving the village and the people inside it as well as the Sound Four and Orochimaru. The two leave everything behind to become what one wanted and the other realized what was necessary… Advengers.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Back At Home

3 Years Later

Sakura sits on her bed lying on her back. It's the middle of the night but sleep will not come. Instead she stares at a picture that seemed like it happened so long ago. Team Seven was staring at her. Kakashi-sensei smiling protectively over them, Naruto and his glare over at Sasuke, Sasuke wishing he was somewhere else, and herself in the middle. She was so happy then. Things started out rough but soon they were like family. They argued sure but don't all families? Now Team Seven didn't exist. All that was left was her and Kakashi-sensei, and that didn't seem to be right.

It was the anniversary of that day. She remembered the day that ruined everything. Sasuke was gone and Naruto went after him with a Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji. There were many casualties and they all fought hard but… they did not succeed. Kakashi-sensei went all the way to the valley of the end but neither Sasuke nor Naruto were to be found. There was blood and there was damage but there was no trace of either of them. Soon Naruto was announced dead. Sasuke was thought to have defected but it was still unsure if he was with Orochimaru. People said both would be gone forever, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't believe it even after all this time. Soon she cried herself to sleep.

The next day Sakura was walking around Konoha. It was a bright day and the market place was crowded. She was thinking of them like she always was wondering what they were doing and if they forgot about her. Soon she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sakura looked up and it was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. Sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's fine." Hinata looked at Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura? You seem depressed."

"Oh no it's nothing…Well I guess I'm missing them more than usual." She looked down. "Sorry if I look depressed." Hinata stared at her with compassion.

"You know what Sakura-chan? Why don't you come and get something to eat with me? If you not busy that is. It may take you mind off of things."

"Thanks Hinata-chan I would like that."

"Where would you like to go?" At that Sakura smiled.

"Ichiraku's please."

"So… Sakura-chan, what have you been up too?" Their food just came and now they were talking.

"Nothing really. Tsunade was generous enough to train me and I am becoming stronger."

"That's great Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's kind of depressing though. I started training just in case those two would come back. Then I wouldn't be as useless as I was then."

"Don't worry I'm sure there out there somewhere."

"But even if they are Sasuke won't come back to Konoha and Naruto will still be trying to bring him back."

"Things will get better Sakura-chan. I promise."

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Now how has your team been doing.

Hinata helped keep the pain away and soon they were talking all the way to the Hokage's office. When they walked in they saw Kakashi with Tsunade in the office.

"Good Sakura you're here and you brought Hinata as well."

"Whats wrong Hokage-sama?"

"News from Suna. The Akatsuki have attacked there. They took Gaara and they are asking for our help. I would like you, Kakashi and now Hinata to go and help. I will send back up as soon as possible."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And just like that the three of them were gone.

When she is all alone she stood and looked through the open window. She couldn't stop thinking about the rumors that were spreading rapidly in Suna. She wanted to believe them but… somehow she couldn't believe that Naruto and Sasuke were spotted near there.

_Naruto…_She thought _if you're still alive I swear you _will_ come back to Konoha._


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors Revealed

Chapter 3: Rumors Revealed

Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata were soon at Suna. Right then and there they were of help. Kankuro was hurt by poison. While Sakura was helping Hinata and Kakashi were outside talking with a person called Granny Chiyo. At first arguments were heated up but soon came to a stop and now they were talking quietly.

"That Sakura-san is something. She helped when no one not even I could."

"Yes, although she was taught by Tsunade-sama I am glad to call her a former student."

"She is very talented. Was Hinata one of your students as well?"

"O-Oh, no Chiyo-san. I was taught by another sensei."

"Well, who else did you teach then Kakashi-san."

"Well… It's a rather sad topic." He started scratching the top of his head smiling.

"Why?"

"They were Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Chiyo looked surprised.

"So those are you're students?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Nothing…" she chuckled "It's just that it's the talk of the village. Rumors have it they are around. Some have even said they have talked to them. It is said they were asking about Gaara, but they are only rumors." It was quiet for awhile as they took it all in. They knew, rumor or not, they would have to check this out.

Soon Sakura was done and Hinata and Kakashi told Sakura about the rumors. She froze and tears started coming. Sakura wanted to leave right away but they stayed long enough for Kankuro to tell them about where Gaara would be and about the cloth hidden in his puppet. Chiyo recognized it as Sasori of the red sand and said she would join them. Soon they were off to help Gaara, and every step they took was also another step toward Sasuke and Naruto.

Elsewhere…

Gaara just woke up from grueling sleep after passing out. He groaned in his head for his stupidity in getting himself captured. His only condolence was that his village was safe. On that note he accepted whatever may happen to him

Then a sharp pain moved throughout his body. It was like a part of him was pulling apart from him. He knew that Shukaku was parting from him. The pain lasted forever. He thought that this was the end or at least he thought it was. Soon before he knew it Shukaku's power was moving in another direction and then it stopped. He was breathing heavily and it hurt all over but he was alive. How could that be? Wasn't he supposed to be dead when Shukaku separated from him? And what was this feeling? It was like Shukaku was there but not. Like a part of it was still there. He had no idea what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" A gruff voice asks. "How dare you interrupt us?"

"It doesn't matter. You will not succeed." Then Gaara blacked out.

Back with Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata along with Chiyo…

"Were almost there." They were just about to reach the location when they met up with their back up. It was Team Gui. Soon they started talking to coordinate.

"Hinata-sama? I didn't know you would be here?"

"Neji-nii-san. I didn't know either."

"Well are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes, I can."

"But Hinata-sama…"

"I can and will do this."

"I understand."

While this exchange was going on everything was set.

"Let's go everyone. Full steam ahead." Gui said and soon they were on their way.

As they approached the location they saw two people sitting on top of a rock blocking the entrance.

"Who are they?" Ten Ten was the first to spot them. They were still too far to see anything but somehow Sakura knew. She ran faster and faster and soon she was there. She gasped and fell onto her knees.

"Sasuke…Naruto…"

"Well, well if it isn't Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned. It wasn't like all of his former grins. It was no smirk but it was darker and Sakura didn't like it.

"Sakura what's happening?" Lee asked as he comes up with everyone else. It was quiet for a long time.

"Well is everyone going to just stand there?" Sasuke spoke up.

"What are you two doing here? Together. On the same 're supposed to be dead"

"A lot has happened Kakashi-sensei." Sarcasm dripping off of Naruto's words. "You won't believe us if we told you, but I'll let you in on this. There was no battle at the Valley of the End"

"But I don't think you have time for that. Don't you have to get to Gaara?" Sasuke and Naruto jumped off the rock. "He's right behind here after all."

"You don't care what happens to him." Neji looked at them. "Then why are you here?"

"It wasn't our idea." Naruto answers vaguely.

"Then who's?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sasuke smirked. "But the clock is ticking for Gaara in there. Have fun solving that."

Although Naruto and Sasuke are just standing there they can do nothing about it. So they start to devise a plan. Naruto and Sasuke converse quietly to themselves ignoring the conversation.

"Hey Naruto I recognize everyone from Konoha but that Hyuuga over there.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Don't know much else about her

"What is her strength and abilities like? Can you tell me that much at least dobe?"

"She's not very strong teme. Not weak but not a above average. Nothing to worry about."

"Fine with me."

Soon a plan was devised after figuring out how to unlock the door a plan was set in action. Team Gui went to deactivate the seal and soon the door was open, but it was not what they expected.

"Hmmm… it looks like we interrupted something."Kakashi stated and they were. Garra was out to the side passed out but breathing. An Akatsuki member seemed to be dead or close to it on the ground and another in battle with a girl around sixteen her back was turned but she had straight black hair at medium length. She had a purple top and black pants. She would have looked completely normal if it wasn't for her weapon, a bow and arrow.

She looked at them and simply stated.

"Looks like I'm done here. You can do the rest. Seeya." She ran out of the cave. Come on Naruto. Sasuke. I'm done here."

"Finally!" Naruto sighed of relief. Sasuke glared.

"We are never doing that again." and soon they're off.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting You Again

Chapter Four: Meeting you again

Sakura stared as they started to run she wanted to run after him but she knew she couldn't it was killing her. Kakashi noticed as she looked away. Reaching for his communicator they established earlier he contacted team Gui.

"Gui where are you?"

"Can't talk right now Kakashi." There was grunting in the background. Kakashi sighed. They were on our own.

"We have to take care of this first Sakura but well be on their tail as soon as possible."

"I understand Kakashi-sensei."

"That won't be necessary." They look back and see Chiyo step up. "I will take care of this person you go on ahead."

"We really couldn't do that."

"Nonsense, go before you lose them." Kakashi looked where they left. She was right this was an opportunity they couldn't pass.

"Understood, let's go Sakura, Hinata."

"Hai." Sakura ran to catch her teammates. Hinata though looked back and thought.

"Could you guys go without me? I'll stay here and help Chiyo-san."

"Are you sure Hinata?" Kakashi looked worried.

"I can handle it. I'll catch up to you later."

"Very well. We'll see you soon." The two of them left as Hinata and Chiyo faced off against the Akatsuki member.

"Well, if it isn't Granny Chiyo. Took you long enough. I was getting impatient."

"Sasori."

"Um… Do you know him?"

"He is Sasori of the Red Sand. He is a missing-nin from our village, and he is my grandson as well." Hinata looked shocked but her mood darkened.

"Chiyo-san let me take care of this."

"I couldn't let you do that. This is a member of the Akatsuki."

"I will not let you fight like this with your grandson. Family shouldn't do this to each other."

"Ha, you alone? That's so funny." Hinata smiled.

"You will not think that when I'm done."

Sakura and Kakashi were on Naruto's and Sasuke's trail. They went through the trees desperate to find their missing teammates. They were also curious as to who that girl was. Why would she be with them? Did it have anything to do with why they both disappeared? They're answers would be answered soon because they found Naruto and Sasuke right before the mountain.

"What do you two want?" Naruto eyed them lazily.

"Naruto how can you say that." Sakura was desperate on the verge of tears. "We all thought you and Sasuke were dead. You were nowhere to be found. We were all worried about you."

"All of you?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Anything else?"

"Yes," Kakashi interrupted. "A few actually. What are you two doing together? Didn't you fight at the Valley of the End?" At that Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"I can't believed that fooled you. I though Konoha would be smarter than that."

"Don't you get it? It was a set up, a prank you could say, and you fell for it." Naruto smiled but his smile was unrecognizable. It still reached ear to ear, but it was dangerous, dark, unfeeling. All of those things Naruto tried to tell people he wasn't.

"It was all planned." Sasuke explained. "But we'll let you figure out the rest." It looked like They wouldn't get anything else. Kakashi moved on.

"Who was that girl with you?"

"Can't say." They turned to leave. "See ya." Sakura look changed from desperate to rage.

"You're not getting away." It was time for her to show off what Tsunade was teaching her. She ran straight at them and went straight to punch them, but they didn't flinch, they didn't move. When the punch was about to connect an arrow shot into the ground chakra flared into a wall and Sakura's punch collided with a wall. Sakura jumped back.

"What was that?" Kakashi looked around.

"You're late Megumi."

"Shut up Naruto. You guys didn't even try to dodge." They looked up and saw the girl that was there before, Megumi. She was sitting on a small cliff above them. Her bow in her hand.

"That's because we know you will come." She jumped off and landed in front of them.

"I'm not always with you. What are you going to do when I'm not?" She sort of pouted.

"You're here most of the time and that's what counts." She looked irritated and they just sort of laughed. Sakura froze, it was like they were in there own little world. They didn't even look on edge that there were two enemies there right in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let me try something." He did a few hand signs and earth opened up, but it didn't go farther than the wall of chakra. It got their attention though.

"Don't bother. Nothing gets through it." She looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Friends of yours."

"Hardly, besides do you get it?" Sasuke ignored the question.

"Yeah." She held up a scroll and handed it to them.

"This exists?" Kakashi wondered what it was.

"You're welcome." She is impatient. "Can we go now?"

"Wait just a minute…" Kakashi wanted to speak up but it was too late.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I'm hungry." Naruto said.

"You still haven't changed baka."

"Shut up teme." Megumi looked irritated again.

"Let's just go."

"Don't let them get away."

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." But it was too late. Megumi shot another arrow but this one didn't produce a shield. Instead smoke came out and soon they were gone.

"Dammit." Sakura fell and punched the ground. "Not again."

Hinata stood in the middle of the remains of the battle. Chiyo looked on in awe.

"I win." Hinata said darkly and just like that her darkness faded and Hinata returned to be sweet and kind.

"Chiyo-san, would you not tell anyone about this."

"Of…Of course." She wanted to know who this girl was. Hinata went to see Gaara who was still blacked out."

"Gaara-san, please wake up." Gaara opened his eyes slowly. He saw a girl. He tried to remember her name. _I think I saw her in the chunin exams. What was her name? I think it was Hinata. Was she the one who saved me?_

"…Hinata…"

"Don't worry the Akatsuki members are done with, but we have to reach Kakashi and Sakura. Can you stand?"

"I…think so." _She's so kind… and pretty. How did she know I was in danger and why did she interfere? _Soon Hinata had him on her shoulder and they slowly made it toward Sakura and Kakashi.

Soon they arrived at the clearing.

"Oh, good everyone's okay. The Akatsuki?"

"Gone." Chiyo answered and Hinata silently thanked her. "Any luck with you?"

"They got away." Sakura looked so sad.

"You know they are alive Sakura-chan." Hinata encouraged. "That means you will have another chance to find them." Sakura realized this was true.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." They heard another sound in the opposite direction and realized it was Team Gui.

"Good everyone is here. Let's go back to Suna and report back there."

"Hinata-sama, you're okay." Neji looked relieved.

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. I didn't do much. Chiyo-san took care of most of it."

"Have more confidence in yourself Hinata-sama."

"Of course Neji-niisan." And with that they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Past

Chapter 5: In the Past

"Miki were back." Megumi walked into the hideout. It was a house suspended in the trees. It was on the border of the Land of Fire near Oto. It consisted of a main room and bedrooms since most of its occupants were always travelling. It was cluttered with scrolls, books and writing material which all belonged to the oldest occupant, Miki.

"Good, did you get it?" Miki popped her head up out of the scroll she was reading. Her brown hair was put up in a messy bun. Her brown eyes were covered by glasses which now slid down her nose. She wore black shorts and a white top.

"Yes," Megumi threw her a small scroll. "Shukaku's chakra. How many more do we need now?"

"Since Naruto was kind enough to lend the Kyuubi's that means we only need the eight, six, and two tails of the bijuu."

"Good, I'm tired of running all over the place for your errands." Sasuke walked in and laid down.

"What are we doing this for again?" Naruto is in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"It's a way to counter act whatever the Akatsuki have planned." Miki explained "When the Akatsuki absorb the biju they put their attention on the lethal part of the biju extracting it painfully and then killing the host. To counteract it we simply take the core chakra from the biju. The Akatsuki don't expect anything out of the ordinary but we took a part that will allow us to fight back against it so their plan can't harm us."

"I still don't get it."

"Of course you don't baka." Sasuke was still on the couch. "Your personality may have changed a bit but it doesn't mean you're still not an idiot."

"Whatever, I'm going out to train. You coming?" Sasuke got up.

"Of course, I'm not losing to you." They both left leaving Megumi and Miki to themselves.

"I see you were later than usual. Does that mean you found something?"

"Yeah, I needed a cover up so I found some lost jutsu to cover it up." She got a scroll out of her pack. "These are the all the births in Suna the year I was born. Hopefully I can find something."

"Don't get your hopes up though Megumi."

"I won't. This is research and research only. They still don't need to know. Not that they care anyway." She put the scroll away and looked out a window finding Naruto and Sasuke sparring.

"They haven't changed, and the pace they are going their goals will be completed soon. "

"I still remember when they came here. Their hate hasn't lessened and revenge is still on the mind." She went back to her work. "But no matter how much they fall into the darkness it is not our problem."

"We are only here to observe. We do not get involved with other people's problems. It is not our concern. We helped them because they had something we wanted." Megumi finished. "I know and I also know if they want to succeed they will have to fall more into the darkness."

Naruto breathed heavily. He and Sasuke finished sparing. Both were slumped on the ground exhausted from their 'light' training.

"Need… more…strength. Not enough power."

"How does Megumi occasionally beat us? She never trains."

"Don't know don't care." Sasuke stood up. "But we are better than when we came."

"I'll say. Soon we will get revenge. Itachi should be finding me soon, and after that happens we can face Konoha. Soon. Very soon."

"We couldn't get this far with Orochimaru. This was definitely a better choice."

(Three years ago)

Naruto and Sasuke walked back from the Valley of the End.

"Why is property damage so much fun?" Naruto was smiling which was a change from a few days ago. It was an evil smile but it was a smile anyway. They had just got done destroying half of the Valley of the End. It looked like they went full out attacking each other which was what they were going for.

"It relieves stress." Sasuke walked indifferent as always. "Now what? Orochimaru's out so how do we get the strength we want?"

"I'm thinking of the Kyuubi."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I have the Kyuubi inside of me. Why else did you think people hated me?"

"Who wouldn't with your personality?"

"I'm ignoring that. Anyway Kyuubi likes hate and revenge and I'm sure he knows something that he could teach us."

"Makes sense. We should find a place to spend the night though."

"Yeah." Before they could continue they hear a sound from above. They moved into a defensive stance ready for anything.

"Hey over here." They turn around.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Their eyes like daggers staring her down.

"Calm down." She put up her hands to show she meant no harm. "My name is Miki. I heard that you're a jinchuuriki."

"What about it?"

"Well… I sort of need the Kyuubi's chakra." At that they looked at each other and then looked at her. Naruto didn't waste any time and aimed a rasengan towards her. She dodged it and Naruto went into a tree. She was still smiling when they attacked her.

"Why is it always about the Kyuubi? That's what anyone ever thinks about." He attacks again but Miki, but instead of dodging it or taking a hit she simply catches the rasengan in her hand. The chakra slowly dissipates.

"How… how did you do that?" Miki smiled.

"That is for me to know. Now calm down." She kicked Naruto back. "People are after the jinchuuriki. I have a counter plan. Don't worry it won't kill you."

"Why should we help you?" Sasuke butted in.

"I can give you a place to stay and resources to help you get stronger." She looked at them pleadingly. "So? How about it?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke stated. Looking straight at Miki wondering where she was from.

"You know you remind me of someone." Miki wondered. "Now who was it? Um…Oh I know, Itachi." That made the two jump.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke looked angrily.

"Umm… I think it was when he was with Orochimaru when they partnered in the Akatsuki." She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't see them long though. They sort of ran after we fought awhile."

"You made Itachi and Orochimaru run?" Naruto looked up slightly amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"Like she would tell us." Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"You're catching on." She smirked, "I could teach you but of course why should I help you?" She threw their words back in their faces.

"Naruto what do you think?"

"Beats sleeping on the ground." Naruto said and gave a knowing look to Sasuke.

"Okay we Naruto will let you have some of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Yay! Then as agreed you can stay at my place and have full access to the many libraries."

"Wait, we also want you to teach us what you know."

"Like what?"

"Like everything." They looked determined like they wouldn't take no for an answer. Miki sighed.

"Sorry, I would agree to train you but you will need someone else to approve you."

"Who's?" Naruto asks, "Whoever it is we will get their approval."

"Then follow me." She dashed away with Naruto and Sasuke followed.

"The person you have to impress is out there." Miki pointed to an opening not far from there which seemed to be used as a training ground, "Come in when you want. There's food in the kitchen."

She left Naruto and Sasuke and went into the house while they went straight to the clearing.

"No one's here." Naruto looked around. Then _thwip_ an arrow grazed the air beside Naruto and imbedded itself into the tree behind them. 

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" Naruto looked in the direction the arrow came from.

"What are you doing here?" They heard a voice in the trees. "This is my training ground. No one comes here unless they are willing to be fired at."

A girl jumped down from the trees. Her black hair was pulled back, her brown eyes staring at them intensely. She was completely normal and if it wasn't for her shinobi garb they would've mistaken her for a civilian.

"I'm guessing you know Miki then?"

"What about her?"

"She said if she wanted to teach us something we had to get you to approve first."

"That's correct." She smiled. "I am Miki's student."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said quickly, "What do we need to do."

"Why do you want to get stronger?"

"Revenge" Sasuke doesn't even need to think about it.

"Is it anger or hate?"

"Aren't they one in the same?" Naruto asked. She frowned.

"I cannot approve of you."

"And why not?" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"That's what you need to find out." She put her bow on her back. "I give you a chance to find out. To do that you just need to catch me."

"We will do whatever it takes."

"Good." She smiles, "Ready begin." They expected her to run away but she didn't.

"Aren't you going to hide." She shook her head.

"Won't need to with your skills."

"Was that an insult?"

"Do you take it as one?" They twitched but wasted no time in attacking. They lunged and missed.

"Oh, so close." This time they tried going from different angles.

"Not fast enough." She was behind him.

"Why you…" Naruto was ticked. He created five shadow clones and dog piled her, but she just poofed.

"Aww, good try though."

"You're making fun of us." Sasuke was having trouble keeping his emotions intact.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You know we are shinobi."

"Doesn't matter." She stuck out her tounge. They kept at it. They used all of their skills getting more and more deadly and she was still playing around. They were furious.

"Hold still dammit!"

"Um… No."

"That's it." He got ready for the rasengan but Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto wait think. What did she ask us before?"

"You mean the question about anger or hate?"

"Yeah think about. We're angry now and we can't think, but do we hate her?"

"No, at least not yet."

"So anger is getting in the way of the goal."

"We need to erase the anger and think."

"I feel so stupid. Naruto, is this how you feel like most of the time?"

"Shut up and concentrate." They look over at her. She waved and the tree shook. They smirked.

Sasuke jumped over her and she shifted a little, but his goal was the branch below her the branch broke and she fell. Naruto was on the branch under her and caught her bridal style.

"We win." Sasuke jumped onto the branch.

"Why didn't you just tell us that anger was clouding are judgment?"

"I was bored. Plus you would never calm down unless you knew yourselves."

"Does that mean you'll let Miki teach us?"

"Sure."

"That was easier than expected. Why were you so against us being angry anyway?"

"Anger is annoying. Now I won't have to deal with it. Now put me down." She wriggles her way out of Naruto's grip. "My name's Megumi."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"I'm going in. You two are very interesting."

"Well, so are you." They follow her inside. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We observe history. We collect jutsus and record wars. We stay neutral and we never care what the outcomes are. There is never good or bad, black or white. There are just people who think they are right and fight about it."

"Is that why you don't care what happens to us? You don't care if we are drawn to the darkness."

"Nope, and who knows you may be right."

"That's fine with us. I think we'll get along."


	6. Chapter 6: Wheels in Motion

Chapter 6: Wheels in Motion

"Thank you for everything." The young Kazekage was standing at the edge of Suna. The Konoha nins were just about to leave.

"Glad we could help," Kakashi looked up at the sun, "although we should be going now."

"I understand and if you need anything…"

"You'll be the first to know. Alright let's go everyone." and one by one everyone left.

"Wait, Hinata."

"Yes, Gaara-san." She cocked her head wondering what was wrong.

"I want to thank you for all you did." She was confused and blushed slightly.

"I didn't do much." Did he see her take out Sasori? She hoped he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well, I hope to see you again." She smiled at that.

"I'm sure we will." And she went off.

After traveling for awhile Hinata realized something was wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Sakura didn't hear.

"They were so happy…" she mumbled to herself.

"Who were happy?" Sakura's head lifted finally hearing.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. It's nothing." She looked down again. "It's nothing."

"Please tell me, maybe I can help." Sakura bit her lip. Not knowing exactly how to put it.

"I saw Sasuke and Naruto." Hinata's face was first excited but then she nodded her head in confusion.

"Yes, and that's great news, but um… what were they doing together?"

"I don't know... but there was this girl with them. They looked really comfortable together, like they were in their own little world. They didn't even care I was there and as soon as she came they left. I felt left out. It was like they were replacing me."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm sure you have a place in their thoughts that she can't replace."

"That may be true but she showed a better impression. They don't know what I can do now and they probably still see me as useless, but her… they trust her. They never seemed to contact me. They just found someone new. I even asked to go with Sasuke but… he just ignored me. He made me think he was gone, vanished for good. I guess they didn't want me around anymore."

"Now that can't be true." Sakura sighed.

"I guess." After that the rest of the trip was Sakura silent thinking about her two lost teammates and nothing else.

/

"I'm glad to see that you're back." Tsunade welcomed the two teams back from their mission. "How did it go?"

"Well the Kazekage is safe" Kakashi looked back on Sakura, "and Suna is still standing."

"You should seem happier about that," The Hokage picked up on the solemn vibes throughout the rooms, "Perhaps you would like to tell me privately. Very well you are all dismissed. Kakashi I will expect you to report back later."

"Very well, Hokage-sama" at that they left Tsunade wondering if her instinct was right and they found Sasuke and _it._

"If you're out there Naruto you will bring the Kyuubi back. I swear you will."

/

"Miki, were going out." Naruto and Sasuke were in matching clothes. Both having blacks and tans. Naruto skipped the orange most of the time. It brought memories. He shuddered. No, he would not think those thoughts.

"At least try to stay safe this time!" She shouted from another room.

"We make no promises," Sasuke turns his head over to Megumi who was lying on a couch, "Aren't you going to insist on knowing where were going and invite yourself along?"

She sneered, "Unfortunately two people decided to attack inside my head yesterday while training. Now I have a splitting headache so go away you're talking too loud." She turned over.

"If we play fair we'll never win," Naruto smirked, "I believe you told us that. That was an awesome jutsu by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me where you're going and how long you'll be gone then GO AWAY."

"We're going to do some searching for Orochimaru's lair. If we find it there may be some information on the Akatsuki. If we run into Orochimaru himself… well it will be fun to test ourselves. If we can't defeat him then we can't defeat Them." The mood darkened. Each remembering their hatred pitted deep within their hearts.

"Fine, now GET. OUT."

"Cranky much?"

"Shut up."

"Aww, we know you care," sarcasm was dripping of his voice. Knowing well aware he was pushing it but it was too much fun.

"I don't care, I deal with you."

"Really because I remember that one time…"Naruto got a kunai embedded right beside him.

"Never speak of it," They heard her mumble saying it technically not illegal to do murder here. Sasuke and Naruto snickered. They should be able to beat Orochimaru. They had practice with something much deadlier.

/

"WHAT!" Kakashi stepped back scarred from Tsunade, "THEY ARE WHAT!"

"They seem to be working together with someone named Megumi. Hear of her?" He then proceeded to describe her appearance and abilities.

"No," She calmed down. "I can't believe this. Why would Naruto work with Sasuke?"

"Maybe he found out." Tsunade looked like she didn't like that idea. Kakashi shrugged, "It's possible."

"I know but it is a low possibility. Everyone was so careful" She sighed. "We need to find him and convince him to come back for whatever reason he left. We'll start by looking around the Valley of the End bring Sakura."

"Of course, will there be anyone else?" She sighed again.

"I want you to take someone I trust. That person should be able to help. You will meet both of them at the main gate tomorrow morning."

"Understood, I will tell Sakura to get ready."

/

Gaara stood looking out the window of the Kazekage's office. He was looking in the direction of Konoha. He wanted to get his pile of work done but all he could think of was a certain kounochi with snow white eyes and indigo hair. When would he see her again? He sighed. He had a lot of work ahead of him he didn't have time to think about this, but he couldn't help it. She seemed to be haunting his thoughts even Shukaku was enthralled by her. There was something about her she couldn't understand. He was looking through his paperwork when he saw a few files out of place.

"What's this?" He looked around the archives that were out of place. They were scattered all over the floor like they were in a hurry. Then he realized _that _file was out of place. That file could break the alliance they had with Konoha. Did someone take it? Then he remembered. He heard about Naruto and Sasuke being near here with a girl. They said she had a scroll with them. Even if it wasn't the right scroll he had a hunch they were in possession of it. He growled. This could ruin just about everything they did to regain Konoha's trust. He had to get that scroll back.

/

Megumi looked around. She was finally at the gates of Konoha. She was grateful that they didn't call her out on her bluff. Sure her head did hurt but it wasn't that bad. She smiled. If they knew she was going to Konoha they would have been dead set against it. Naruto would yell that he would need to come to and Sasuke would just look at here his expression saying 'why would you want to go there'? Yes, it was for the best she didn't tell them, just like she didn't tell them a lot of things. She knew they would soon be strong enough to fulfill their goals and she knew she had some more work to do before they flattened Konoha to the ground. She kept smiling. It was time to make the Konoha archives into her personal playground. She had a lot of work to do if the archives were to survive. She soon made a henge and was about to set on out.

"Hey excuse me," she turned around, "are you the shinobi we're supposed to meet."

It was Konoha shinobi. Her hair was a dead giveaway that she was one of the shinobi that were around Suna. The only thought going through Megumi's head was that she was glad she used that henge. Now she had to make a history to go along with it. Well wasn't this going to be fun.

/

"This is it Sasuke," Naruto comes up, "Orochimaru's hideout is just a little bit farther."

"This should be fun, it's a shame Megumi couldn't come with us. I would have been fun to see what Orochimaru thinks of her." Sasuke looked at Naruto, "You didn't believe her when she said she had a headache did you?"

"Of course not."Naruto glared, "but I guess we owe her some time off. She did give us that information of the Kyubi, and now I can control that chakra without going berserk."

"Yes, but next time, go outside. I like the roof over me not on me."

"Says the person who used that jutsu in the house."

"One time to your hundreds." Naruto glared.

"Shut up, and go before I leave you behind." Sasuke was soon sprinting off with Naruto right beside him.

Everything was falling into place. The world would be turned right side up. Soon they would pay. They. All. Would. Pay.


	7. Chapter 7: The Stage Set

Chapter 7: The Stage Set

"Hi ya!" Sakura winced the girls voice was loud and energetic almost like… no she wasn't going to think about that.

"Uh… Hi," She laughed awkwardly, "are you… would you perhaps be one of the shinobi we're meeting for the mission?"

"maybe…" she tilted her head, "who's asking?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Haruno Sakura, and you are?"

"You can call me Yuki." Sakura looked at the girl, uh Yuki. She seemed all right.

"Well it's nice to meet you; I hope we will work well together." She hoped this girl could handle herself. This was an important mission. It may be the only time she could get her life back. This girl better be good.

"Yes, well it seems like I forgot something so will you excuse me…" she ran away. Sakura just looked where she was standing. Who exactly was this girl she's here and then gone. What was going on? All she wanted was her beloved team back.

"Sakura-chan," she turned around. It was Kakashi.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi-sensei, I just met the shinobi we're meeting with. She seems nice enough."

"She?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, her name's Yuki. She seems to be a young girl around my age, blond curly hair kind of hyper, do you know her?"

"No, I don't believe I do," Kakashi looked concerned, "Where did she go then?"

"I'm right here!" She popped out of nowhere, "Did you miss me?"

Sakura just stared. She didn't really know what to say, "Uh, I guess we'll be heading out right Kakashi-sensei?"

Staring at her teacher waiting for a reaction, Sakura hoped that things would go well.

/

Kakashi stared at the girl. She was so much like Naruto, it was suspicious and he thought the Hokage would send _him_. He thought to go check with the Hokage but he didn't want to alert Yuki. Maybe she was the person the Hokage sent, but he would be aware just in case.

"Okay we'll be off as soon as another person comes," he hoped that Root character wasn't going to stab them in the back either. He had enough to worry about.

"I'm here," and sure enough there was a pale boy behind them, "hello my name is Sai"

Kakashi was going to say something but Yuki pulled up in front of him. She stared at him and cocked her head.

"Is something the matter?" Sai said, smiling in a sickly fake way.

"You're smile's funny," and she grew into a bright big smile herself and outstretching her hand, "oh well. I guess we're all a bit strange. The name's Yuki."

"Nice to meet you Yuki," Kakashi wouldn't have to worry about them two getting along, he looked and Sakura, she introduced herself but not in the usually bubbly way she does even when Sasuke and Naruto weren't here.

He knew what she was thinking. An over energetic blond and a calm collected brunette, it was like Team Seven was reforming, but it wasn't true. It would never be true.

/

Megumi knew Kakashi was suspicious of her, she was glad she was prepared for something like this. Miku's seals were wonderful, glorious things. One on the nape of her neck and her illusion was kept in place. She wondered what the mission was about, but that would have to wait till later.

That Sai character was something. She wondered what he was here for, but didn't dwell on it for long. She had to think of how to get out of this character. Maybe she could fake her death, nah, too much work not enough time. She'll think of something but right now they were heading out.

She ran up ahead laughing. She found it funny how she was acting most likely how Naruto apparently acted before his fall into the dark. Too be honest, it freaked her out.

Soon they caught up with her. Sakura settling into the same pace as her.

"You know, you should have stayed with us." Megumi pretend blushed.

"Sorry," her laugh sounded nervous she hoped, "hey, where are we going anyway?"

If they weren't moving she was sure Sakura would have face palmed.

"Did you even look at the mission overview?"

"Maybe…" Megumi wondered how this would go over, but she needed answers.

"You bak-, uh," Megumi knew Sakura regretted something but didn't care about it long, "we're going to look for my teammates Sasuke and Naruto."

One thing went through Megumi's mind. CRAP

They were traveling toward the Valley of Death. Megumi herself didn't spend too much time here, but she knew Naruto and Sasuke would be coming near here. In a matter of due time she would have a lot of explaining to do. It wouldn't be good to get too close to these people.

"Yuki", Megumi looked over at Sakura, "Why do you think the Hokage picked you to come."

"Umm…" she wondered what would be plausible, maybe it was best to feign ignorance, "I'm not exactly sure. My skill set is specified though so I wonder if that has anything to do with it.

"And what may that be?" This time it was Kakashi. Yuki tried to hide a smile, suspecting her already was he.

"Long range weaponry," the truth would be easier to swallow and it made a great lie, "especially the bow."

"Oh, that makes sense. There was a girl who was with them who had a trickster bow. You're here as counteractive planning." Yuki was surprised. Sakura trusted so easily, no wonder she kept getting hurt by those around her.

She was going to die because of it

/

Hinata fell down from training. She needed a rest badly. Training hard for a few hours tired her out. Sitting down on the middle of the ground Hinata wondered if training with someone else would be more enjoyable.

She sighed. She didn't like hiding her strength. It was hard and made her feel bad about deceiving everyone, but what choice did she have.

Hinata couldn't let Hinabi's place be confined to the branch family, looking weak was the only way her sister was safe.

_Besides if people knew you were a strong ruthless killer, you would prove them right, being kind means you're not strong._ Hinata remembered those words. She smiled, Miki what are you doing now. Her correspondent was always mysterious but she was comforting. She never judged, only listened and tried to help and although she wondered who she was it wasn't her priority.

She remembered when the first time she saw a letter. It was after the chunin exam preliminaries. She felt so weak, but each letter made her feel better. Then came the jutsus and techniques, they complemented her and her confidence grew. Something changed in her; it wasn't that she was using new jutsus or that her confidence grew, something about Miki made something tick in her. Miki made her feel alive. It felt nice not just to have self-confidence but someone else's confidence as well. Maybe someday she could meet her, yes that would be nice.

Getting up again she continued training. She couldn't show her strength now but soon she would. Soon…

/

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto. He was talking to the Kyubii and was in a meditative state. He never found Naruto sitting so still before. He wondered if the Kyubii's power was worth it. It had to be. The Kyubii was one of his only chances and yet he couldn't watch Naruto do all the work. He still felt the twinge in the back of his head, the twinge that saw Naruto gaining more than he could ever imagine, but then, that wasn't true anymore.

Sasuke felt the lighting building up on his fingertips wanting more and more to be released. He had power and all he needed was a reason to release it. That was right, Naruto had Konoha but he had Itachi and he had more than just power. He had knowledge and he was thankful that Miki gave it to him. Every weakness, tactic and ability was at his disposal. It came from Miki so it was reliable and he didn't care how she knew it he just had to have it. Sure it took some conniving and bribing, but that is what Miki-and Megumi to an extent- craved for, excitement and deceit. It was what they lived for and they could pay for it as well.

Quirky as the two of them were they filled something inside him. He wasn't warm and fuzzy on the inside but he felt like anything was in his grasp and that it wasn't just depending on someone. It was borrowing a bond that he could give right back. Nothing attached unless he wanted it to be. They didn't expect anything and for that he was grateful.

Sasuke shot lighting to the nearby tree and it burst into flames and he smiled. Everything led to burning. If you cherished something it will eventually burst into flames.

But at least you get to dance in the ashes.

/

Gaara looked over at his paper work, he sighed, and he still had to look for that scroll. There was too much to do, but the scroll still was a priority. Konoha couldn't be their enemy again not with Hinata in it.

He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't think about her, but he couldn't get that feeling of her chakra touching his. Is was like she was never a shinobi it was too calm to be a killer yet she did save him. She pulled his chakra back. He fainted almost immediately after he saw her, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was what he felt at that time, the complete openness of the chakra. After he woke it wasn't the same but it was probably hidden. Yes, Hinata wasn't what she appeared to be. She was much more.

He banished his thoughts again. There were more important things to do right now. What could he do about that scroll? He thought about it, he knew Naruto and Sasuke were after Konoha and that girl Megumi seemed to be helping them, but he couldn't just wait until that. He could send someone out but that wouldn't be very good, he knew what could happen with them. He would think this over later. It would take them a lot more digging than that one scroll to find the truth. It should take them awhile.

/Naruto felt the power surging through him.

_Are you sure this is going to work Kyubii_

**Well you're not going to know unless you try. **The Kyubii started cackling. That was never a good sign.

"Naruto, what did he say?" Looking over Sasuke was sitting next to him.

"He's as cryptic and secretive as ever, and it's starting to piss me off," Naruto looks over, " If he even thinks we're going to try that without knowing if it will kill us he's not right in the head."

"Well he did get your intelligence," Naruto ignored that comment.

"Well, we're not doing it then. There is no way I would want to connect our chakras if we may be bound to each other permanently."

"That's such a shame," Sasuke leaned back, "to think we could both use the Kyubii's power. There would be no escape from that."

No there wouldn't, Naruto knew he could attack Konoha right now if he unleashed the power, but he wanted to be in his right mind to do it not an attacking beast without any sense of what he was doing. He would find a way to gain power.

He would be strong enough to see precious Konoha and their _most_ _honorable _Hokage burn.


End file.
